


Pavel Chekov曾以为自己千杯不醉

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: Spock失忆了，Chekov很忧愁。他怀疑他的舰长在趁机占Spock先生的便宜。





	Pavel Chekov曾以为自己千杯不醉

**Author's Note:**

> 复建式短篇甜饼一发完，KSK无差

1

Pavel Chekov曾以为自己千杯不醉。

但终有一天，他发现他错了，他不仅错了，还错得很离谱。

“所以，”他告诉他万年如一的好基友，永远会在执勤时坐在自己身边的Hikaru Sulu，“酒不醉人人自醉，让人醉的永远不是酒，不是伏特加，而是这让人绝望的生活，这像是西伯利亚一样暗黑世界，是这艘船，这个让人举目四望没有希望的企业号。”

当他说这话的时候，Hikaru正面无表情地凝视着他。他那坚毅的面孔就像是俄罗斯海边亘古不变的巨岩，带着史诗般沉痛的冷漠。当这了不起的舵手缓缓张开嘴时，他的声音就像是落在清泉中的水珠。他讲：“有话说话，有事说事。”

这又让Chekov感觉到了一阵心痛，为什么，这是为什么，他温柔，耐心，人美，心善的Hikaru，又是因为什么而变成了今天这样子。啊，生活！一定是命，是这不公平的命将他变成这样的！

Chekov深吸了一口气，虽然他温柔可爱的Hikaru变成了这副样子，但是，他还没有放弃。今晚，他一定要把他心里的真心话告诉他的朋友。他要告诉他，他必须要说。

所以，Chekov张开了嘴：

“我的天啊Hikaru你听我说你听我说舰长又跟大副拉手手了可明明大副失忆前不是这样的你说大副到底知不知道他们原先不是在一起的舰长这样算不算趁人之危我一方面觉得大副其实对这件事心知肚明毕竟他可是无所不能的Spock先生另一方面我又觉得他像是不知道所以Hikaru啊你说他到底是知道还是不知道！”

 

2

Pavel Chekov觉得，他惊慌成这样是怪不得他自己的。换做别人，任何一个人，看到自己最崇拜的舰长当众趁人之危自己最尊敬的大副，都一定会像他这样惊慌失措的——哎哟所以Hikaru能不能不要总用“小孩子想这么多”的眼神瞅着他了他是真的很为这事心焦。他不明白发生了什么，他不明白这是为什么。

毕竟一觉醒来突然得知自己最最尊敬的大副突然昏迷并且醒来后还会面对30天失忆这种事，不是随便哪天都有的——值得庆幸的是，Spock没有经受任何其他部位的大脑损伤，失忆的起因也只是外星探索时，当地人一个无聊的魔法玩笑，McCoy医生已经保证，一个月后他们就可以重新获得一个烦人讨厌喜欢到处探头探脑的尖耳朵大副所以请不要再挤爆他的医务室了（原话），然而身为企业号官方认证小狗狗的Chekov，他依旧尽职尽责每天下班后都冲进医疗湾挤进探病行列的最前排，在速度上仅次于，比Chekov更加尽职尽责看起来如果不是老骨头每次到了休息时间都会拿着无针注射器巡逻就会直接带着枕头被子到医疗湾打地铺的舰长大人——他第一次跟舰长一起同仇敌忾躲到诊疗床下，好能在医疗湾探病时间结束后再多蹭几秒看看全企业号最最让人敬佩的大副时，他甚至还忍不住为此湿了眼眶。

这世界上还有什么比发现自己的爸爸和妈妈彼此相爱不仅如此自己最崇拜的人还主动带着自己打破规则勇闯天涯更让人幸福的呢？不，没有了！这就是世界上幸福的极致。

可他还是受到了惊吓，不仅仅是因为他敬爱的大副失忆，还因为舰长其他一些非常复杂的操作……

他还记得那天晚上，他俩一起挤在医疗湾的诊疗床下，他英俊潇洒聪慧睿智的舰长一面拉下床单遮住两人，一面超小声地跟他咬着耳朵“等Spock醒来时，Chekov，你要和他说些什么呢？”

这个出乎意料的问题，毫不意外地把Chekov问愣住了。他等了这么久，他专心致志守候了Spock先生这么久，可这个问题，他却从来没有想过。他想，他已经明白了Kirk先生的意思。毕竟，Spock受伤的并不是肉体，而是精神。虽然对大脑毫无影响，但突然睁开眼，发现自己置身于一处毫无了解的地方，即使是了不起的Spock先生，也一定会多少有些惊慌失措。但像是Spock先生这般坚强的人，他一定不会将自己的恐慌暴露出来，所以，他们这些守候在他身边的人才更需要为他考虑。他们理应在第一时间为他带来温暖，祛除不安，他们必须要帮他照明前路。连这都考虑到了的舰长还真是温柔，他几乎又要落泪了汪呜呜呜汪。他就知道，就算舰长平时没个正型，在一起吃饭时还会顺便偷Chekov汉堡里的小肉排，但只要他心细下来，他就可以变得如此温柔，如此可靠。他就是这样的人。Chekov早该知道早该知道，呜呜汪，舰长说得对，Chekov也要好好想，他……

就在此时，或许是他们的大副终于感应到了这近在咫尺（就在床下）的思念与深情。在昏迷了整整两天，终于到了当地人表示“会恢复意识”的时刻的Spock先生，在他们头顶上呻吟了一声。

Chekov感动得差点呜呜呜叫出声来，他几乎要跟他的舰长搂在一起相顾而泣了，如果不是他的舰长已经在Spock发出声音的第一秒就蹿出床底，罔顾医生“你他妈躲哪的医疗湾早关门了你知不知道”的咆哮，一把抄起了Spock先生的手的话。

Chekov知道，是时候了。这就是童话故事里，王子和公主定情的那一刻。他的好好舰长一定会在此时说出天下最最浪漫的情话，那话必然是他深思熟虑了两天两夜，连黑眼圈都熬出来才想到的，最最真情的发言。就好像Hikaru看怀旧动画时经常出现的那句话一样：“不要紧，因为，我来了。”这句话也应该和那一句一样，一起，名垂青史！

为了能够亲眼目睹到这让人落泪的一刻，不甘落后的Chekov也钻出了床底下，任由医生震天动地地大吼“你们到底有多少人藏在了床底下一个排吗等等等等怎么还有，滚出去，滚出去！”，只是红着眼睛的看着他的舰长，牵起了Spock先生的手。

如此深情地，跟Spock先生对视了五秒。

“Spock，”他的声音低沉、性感，又致命，“你在我们孕检时晕倒了的事，你还记得吗？”

 

3

Spock觉得有什么不对。

这太不对了。

先不说为什么一个雄性生物会在自己醒来的第一刻就紧握住他的手（是真的很紧）并且声情并茂地对他说他们曾有一场孕检，他也不明白为什么自己会坐在病床上还要被一个明显臭着脸的医生来回地戳来戳去。当他被戳来戳去的时候，房间里的第三个人正抽着鼻子。这个看起来就像是父母突然宣布离婚了一样的男孩子还绝望地缩成了一团，可怜巴巴地凝视着他。Spock跟他对视了两秒，突然觉得身为瓦肯的自己也实在是对此不忍卒读，于是，最终他扭过了头，将视线重新落在了床对面，据那个医生说“是你舰长”的生物之上。

然后，这个坚信男人和男人会需要孕检的生物咧开嘴，朝他笑了笑，当他笑的时候，他的眼睛漂亮得像是夜空中闪烁的群星。

在那个瞬间，即使Spock不想承认。

但他真的开始思索起了孕检的可能性。

只有一秒。

他真的想了。

 

4

McCoy是个好人。

他是个好人。

所以他在Spock真的听信Jim自己不仅跟他私定终身，结婚完毕，连孩子都有了仨前，就及时出手，把舰长和领航员一起打包丢出了医疗湾。当他回来时，他欣慰地看到自己的病人正乖巧地坐在床上，没有像是另一位刚被丢出去的病人那样，东看看，西瞧瞧，顺手就把McCoy留给自己的苹果咬了半口去。事实上，此时此刻，这位瓦肯人面容肃穆，眼神坚决。

至少这是愿意配合治疗的意思。McCoy心里松了一口气，企业号的小兔崽子们可能是继承了上梁不正下梁歪的传统，全都一个赛一个地会在等待治疗时惹事生非。能有一个乖乖听话的病人，实在是让这位医生感到了难得的安慰。所以当他坐在Spock旁边的凳子上时，就连他的声调，都带上了一丝难得的柔和。“你不必多心。”他讲道，“Jim他也只不过是因为担心你而有点过于紧张了。他这个人，一紧张就容易满嘴跑火车——你和他绝对没有儿子，我和你发誓你们绝对没有儿子。”

对此，瓦肯人只是轻轻点了点头，他的声音还是和过去一样，清晰而富有条理，“我相信你的陈述，医生。我们是两个雄性生物，我们不可能有子嗣后代。”

所以企业号的大副只是失忆，不是失智了，这个消息真是让人振奋。

然而，瓦肯人那与生俱来的好奇心看起来并没有因这振奋被满足——毕竟，如果不是这好奇心，他也断然不会登上企业号，成为整个联邦前线的唯一一位瓦肯人——此刻，这位表面看起来波澜不惊，实际心里没人知道到底在想着什么的尖耳瓦肯正朝着他微微侧过身来。

他冷静，又不失礼貌地发问了：“所以我和舰长到底是什么关系，可否请您向我介绍一二？”

 

5

Spock和Jim到底是什么样的关系。

如果让McCoy就此事撰写一份翔实、完整，能够充分传达出他内心和企业号全体成员对此的迷惘困惑，还有你们他妈今天又干了啥的报告的话，那么作为James Kirk最坚定的好基友之一，换言之也就是Jim Kirk和Spock两人永远荼毒的第一位前线战友，他那痛心疾首的肺腑之言简直可以如滔滔江水般不可断绝。他可以为这事写出厚达一指的长篇著作，精装烫金，上面纹着《两个狗东西》全舰发行公开出版。他觉得任何一个看过舰长和大副平日互动还有脸问出这种问题的人不是瞎了，就是想让自己回忆他们平时的互动受到二次伤害。可偏偏，问他这个问题的人却是Spock，身为当事人之一，居然无事一身轻，把能够让所有旁观者都恨不得把眼睛挖出来的事全都忘了个一干二净的Spock。

这就让McCoy不由得深吸一口气，凝神沉思。

Spock和Jim是怎样的一种关系呢？

如果让McCoy扪心自问，那么浮现出来的答案一定会是……

他们不要脸。

 

6

“我觉得用不要脸这种说法来形容舰长和大副还是有失公允的，”整艘星舰唯一一个公开出柜的高级管理层，Hikaru Sulu在接受这场并不存在的采访时彬彬有礼地指出，“他们双方都曾有过和异性约会的历史，迄今为止都没有任何和同性的交往经验。因此，揣测他们之间的私人情感关系毫无疑问并不恰当。然而，我理解McCoy先生对此的痛心疾首，毕竟有时候他们确实会做出一些匪夷所思的举动……”

“你是说大副喝醉了表面上不动声色毫无反应实际上在背地里偷偷摸摸攥了半天舰长的手而舰长被大副公然非礼却笑得眉飞色舞就差说出今天是我和大副的喜酒那次，还是舰长骚扰了你半个月终于从你的珍藏里搞到了瓦肯食材的食材然后爆破了下级舰员们的公用小厨房，Spock罚他上交五千字“我会安全使用厨具再也不会拿着火焰喷射器喷锅底”的反思报告后第二天就被人发现他正在厨房手把手教舰长做瓦肯料理的那次？”

Sulu盯着突然打断他，害得他一肚子话都无从发泄的轮机长Scott。他深吸了口气。

“事实上，”这声音听上去冷静，镇定，十足的武士风范。“我说的是我和舰长一起执行任务在地表世界进行沐浴时，他突然漫不经心地告诉我Spock先生的阴茎真的超大并且带脊他超好奇摸起来会是什么样的感觉的那一次。”

直男会对同性的生殖器产生好奇之心吗？

或许会，或许不会。

但真正可怕的回忆其实来自企业号的军需官——可惜，他不是舰桥组的高级舰员，所以这场采访永远都不会有他的一席之地。但他确实还记得，他永远都忘不了的那天晚上，当他正在使用衣料专用复制机为全舰人员制作制服时……

Spock先生曾经经过他的身后，在随便地瞥了一眼后，非常轻松写意地提醒他，Jim的内裤应该是12号，而不是11号。

真的，他们两个到底是怎么回事。

 

7

Spock感觉到了一阵困惑，他最想知道的问题还没来得及得到一个恰当的回答，他就已经被医生丢到了医疗湾外的走廊上。

“我会让电脑直接引导你回房间。”医生粗暴地讲道，“还有，不要问我你和那小子是怎么回事。我不知道，不，我不知道。你俩自己琢磨——明天0800时记得回医疗湾，我得再次确认你的身体状况——别用那副表情看着我，这是舰长要求的……不，那和孕检没有关系！没有关系！！”

而当Spock一脸迷茫地按照电脑的指示往房间走去时，他还注意到，沿途有许多舰员正在不停地向他微笑，有些胆子大一些的下级军官甚至主动凑了上来，跟他打招呼，然后磕磕巴巴地试图告诉他，看到他恢复健康有多么地让人高兴。如果不是因为瓦肯人不会受宠若惊，那么Spock真得要说自己对此不知所措了。毕竟，众所周知，瓦肯人并不擅长和其他物种打交道，而落在Spock上，即使在瓦肯人里，他也不能算是让人如沐春风的类型。他从不怀疑自己能够受到诸位舰员的尊重，却从没想过自己能得到如此多的舰员的喜爱。这让Spock思忖了一下。他理智地判断他的房间里一定会有一台储存了从旅程到现在，所有大副日志的私人电脑。他可以花点时间用在阅读日志上，这或许能够解答他心中诸多的困惑。

所以当他进入房间时，他也理所应当地，条件反射式的看向了电脑的方向。他的身体看起来还记得办公电脑的位置，而相应地，房间里的另一个东西，则完全不存在Spock身体的本能记忆里：

一个躺在Spock的床上，把自己埋在被子里，呼噜打得震天响，却在他回来后的第一时间就从枕头中探出了头的金发生物揉了揉眼睛，朝着他露出一个迷迷糊糊，人畜无害的笑容。

Spock下意识地往后退了一步。

他又退了一步

这就是那天他之所以会撞到房间外因为找不到爸爸啊呸找不到舰长而焦急地嗅来嗅去的Chekov身上的全部原因。

 

8

“为什么您会在我的房间里，请您解释。”

“Spock这么说我超伤心的，”那个只穿了条内裤用被子把大半个身体都藏了起来的男人假哭道，“明明失忆前的每个晚上我们都要相拥而眠。你还会给我讲睡前故事。结果一觉醒来，不过是失忆，就把我们之间的情分都忘了个一干二净吗？太过分了，Spock！”

Spock对此不置可否，“这是一张单人床，舰长。不管从哪个角度讲我们都不可能维持一段如您所述的关系的同时还用着一张很明显不可能挤得下我们两个人的窄式单人床。”

“见鬼，我就知道我的演技是不会暴露的，全都是那个军需官的错！”

“您承认得也太快了。”

“可我有什么办法！你刚刚失忆了诶，Spock！”

“我看不出这跟眼下情况有任何关联。”

“可如果你突然陷入情感的漩涡急需哥们儿帮助，你又该怎么办！”James Kirk对此更是寸步不让的义正严辞，甚至让Spock为此稍稍感动了半秒。“我一想到这个就紧张到睡不着觉，比如什么记忆回到5岁的时候其实什么都不知道很需要爸爸妈妈抱抱拍拍脑袋说痛痛飞走了却死撑着不说假装自己是个成年人像是这样的事想想我就焦急到魂飞魄散你让我在这种时候假装什么都没发生一样地睡在隔壁我还算是男人吗？！不！我不是！”

 

9

Spock思考了一秒钟。

“这就是为什么您只穿着一条内裤躺在我的床上的原因吗，舰长先生。不得不说，我印象深刻。”

“我这么担心你，Spock。你却只关心我穿没穿内裤。”

“不，因为您没穿衣……等一下您难道连内裤都没有穿吗？”

 

10

“咿，咿，我当然有穿内裤你以为我是什么变态狂魔吗半夜偷偷爬上我温顺可怜英俊帅气的大副床上还不穿内裤的那种。你对你的舰长有什么误解你要是这么不放心我现在就可以掀开这被子给你看啊——等等，所以你想看我只穿内裤躺在你床上的样子吗，Spock！变态，这真的是太变态了！”

“我完全不知道您在说些什么并且我希望您现在就带着您的枕头从我的房间里出去。立刻，马上。”

 

11

“好吧其实你要知道，我是真的担心你的状况才出此下策的，你要相信我只是不知道该如何关心你……”

“我已经充分理解您的关怀了，谢谢您，舰长。不过还是烦请您从我的房间里出去。”他走到房门前，指着应声而开的房门外空荡荡的走廊，“虽然不知道您是如何避开如此多的耳目跑进我的房间来的，但请您离开，我需要休息。”

这让James Kirk抱着枕头，拎着被子，神色怪异地从床上爬了起来。当他经过Spock的房门走到外面去时，不知道为什么，Spock也感觉到了一点诡异的微妙。就好像这景象有哪里错位了一般，但Spock拒绝思考这是否跟光着身子的舰长看起来更适合待在自己房间里，至少不是从这个公用出口离开的现况有关。他板着张脸，维持着面无表情的冷峻状态，直到Kirk消失在了门的另一侧。然后他才松了口气，重新环视了一遍自己的房间。

简单的办公桌，简单的椅子，简单的单人床，一些瓦肯特有的装饰物。熏香放在他自小就习惯的床头柜第二格，冥想垫摆在房间的最里侧。

这一切都让人禁不住彻底地放下心来。他坐回到了自己的办公桌前，用声控指令打开电脑。果不其然，那里面的文件都按照自己过去的习惯，被整整齐齐地归类进了它们应该在的地方。他又花了点时间浏览企业号的概况，确认了自己的职责——他的班次尚未恢复，不过他认为从明天起，他可以在alpha班次继续供职。他飞快地打了个申请给舰长，同时抄送给了McCoy医生。在信里他保证，虽然到目前为止，他只能回忆起自己在星舰学院供职时的事来，也就是4年前的7月3日，但他的知识系统并未受到太大影响。况且，他在学院接受的培训也足以让他完成接下来30天的职责。在发送这封信件后，他又等待了10.14分钟，浏览了近期的述职报告，确认了企业号任务的完成进度，记住了所有高级舰员们的名字与面孔。然后，他意识到，McCoy医生和Kirk舰长已经下班，而自己的复职申请必须得到这两个人的批准才可通过。放弃等待是合乎逻辑的。Spock决定进行一个简单的清洁淋浴，在三个小时的冥想后，补充一点身体急需的睡眠。他顺服地按照身体的记忆，从办公桌前站起身，拉开了理应通往盥洗室的房门。

那个金发的生物正站在他的盥洗室里，赤身裸体地照着头发打着泡泡。

“干嘛。”他还看向了Spock。“你说你不想看我只穿内裤的样子，把我从你的房间里赶出来，然后你现在冲进浴室非要看我的裸体。还是说现在你连澡都不肯让我洗了，Spock先生？”

 

12

Spock觉得有什么不对。

从他醒来开始，就有太多的事情不对。

他只是需要有点私人的时间好好思考一下，可偏偏现实——以James Kirk为首或者说只有James Kirk的现实却偏偏追在他身后紧咬不放。他需要停下来，冥想，审视自己的内心，维持思绪的冷静与平和。

而不是像现在这样目瞪口呆地站在盥洗室门前，看着自己的舰长哼哼着歌地往自己头上打泡泡。

男人的身体非常地匀称，说不上肌肉十足的健壮，却带着一种人类特有的活泼与健康。他的肤色是那种漂亮的小麦色，因为热水的刺激，而笼上了一层淡淡的红光——对于冷静克制，连皮肤都白得过分的瓦肯人来说，可以说，那肤色中充满着一种欲望式的活力。在视线迅速从对方的腰窝回撤后，Spock又困扰地发现自己的视线被钉在了男人脸上——那面容毫无疑问，称得上端庄俊美。Kirk的头发比刚担任舰长时，那种往后拢的短发要稍长了点（他的头发长了点，Spock想，他是怎么知道男人过去的发型的？），被水打湿后，微垂下来，不知为何地叫人挪不开眼。而他湛蓝湛蓝的眼睛，正藏在兜着水雾的睫毛之下……

“说真的。”James Kirk冷静地冲着他说，“你再这样站在门口盯着我看，我就要硬了。所以你到底是要进来，还是要出去？”

 

13

Spock坐在了自己的冥想垫上。

他现在急需一点冥想，好把James Kirk和他的裸体，还有自他苏醒以后所有的所作所为一起从自己的大脑中清除。当他盘腿坐下的时候，他意识到那个男人就站在离自己仅有一墙之隔的盥洗室内——舰长和大副共用一个盥洗室，是哪个飞船建造者想出的这么一个为了空间节约而置私人空间于不顾的主意？他感觉到了一阵相当熟悉的寝食难安——他绝对已经为这事苦恼了不止一次两次。不仅如此，这也解释了他在勒令舰长离开自己房间，看到舰长用公用门离开时内心的怪异感。他们似乎更习惯直接使用盥洗室的门。

所以为什么他们要用盥洗室的门。瓦肯人什么时候成为了一种热爱社交，并且还用非常私密的盥洗室通道的方式进行社交的生物？

Spock感觉到了烦躁，某个念头逮住了他，让他想要偷偷地绞起手指。或许真正让他困扰得并不是舰长自来熟式的行为，而是他对舰长自来熟的习惯，默许甚至是纵容。他真的需要了解一下他和舰长间的关系，毕竟，在舰长信誓旦旦地告诉Spock他们之前进行过一场孕检时，Spock没有马上用“尊敬的舰长，无意冒犯，但您的智商是否出现了一些问题”的目光凝视着他，这本身就已经足够微妙的了。更何况，他真的有一秒认真考虑过舰长的话是不是真的，这足以说明他的智力已经因舰长的胡搅蛮缠而降低到了一个极低的水平。

他同样也不知道为什么舰长会这么孜孜不倦地追在自己的身后胡搅蛮缠。在过去的28.14年间（如果去掉失忆的时长，就是23.78年），如果说Spock有什么事可以确信的话，那么就是他自己的性格。他很确定，自己对这种黏黏糊糊看起来分不清事态轻重缓急的生物打不起丝毫的兴趣——他可以在工作时与对方合作，但这不代表他会允许对方进入自己的私人生活。板着脸假装根本注意不到对方的邀约，直接起身离开让对方大吃闭门羹这种事他并非没有经验。所以是什么让James Kirk会像是这样焦急地围着自己转来转去，还是说，这是人类惯有的通病……

说到人类，Spock想起来，他还没有告诉母亲自己已经苏醒的事实，按照军队规定，失忆和其他肉体受创的情况一样，都列在必须马上通知第一家属的名单之上。他不想让自己的母亲为此而担心，这就是为什么他深吸了一口气，开始检视起自己链接的内部……

……

不在。

Spock停止住了呼吸。

那条与母亲的链接，本来一直在他的心灵中，闪闪发光的金色链接。

不在了。

 

14

Spock觉得有什么不对。

从他恢复意识起，就觉得有什么不对，却又仿佛已经习惯了一样的不对。

他又检查了一遍内心深处的链接。这不符合逻辑，他的母亲年纪尚轻，即使按照人类的寿命计算，也远远说不上衰老，更不用说，父亲一直将母亲保护得很好——瓦肯星先进的医疗技术足以确保99.93%的生还率。难道是遭遇了事故？可是母亲大多数的行程都是与父亲一起，而Spock可以清晰地感觉到父亲的链接——虽然因为过于遥远而无法直接进行心灵的通话，但也足以让他了解到父亲的健康状态。一定有什么事情发生……

他睁开了眼睛，从冥想垫上爬了起来。爬起来的时候，他还因为一阵焦虑的反胃而撞到了柜子。他让电脑搜索日志中“母亲”或者“Amenda”的关键词，但是电脑反馈搜索记录为0。这并不正常，虽然Spock并不是会在日志中过多倾诉的类型，但如果这件事真的在过去的三年服役间发生，当天他一定，至少会以一句“最后，根据父亲传来的消息，我的母亲，Amanda Grayson，因为事故不幸遇难”。即使当时整艘星舰处于红色警报，他为此奔波了长达数周都无暇记录日志（这本身就是不大符合他性格的），他也一定会在日志补录中填补此事。那么，唯一合理的解释就是当时发生了更大规模的事故，或者，他的母亲是在他正式进入企业号服役前丧生的。他开始不抱希望地搜索起企业号早期的报告实录。

他确实记得，在4年前的7月3日，他最后的记忆里，他将以大副的身份被分配上企业号，他的长官名叫Christopher Pike，是一位优雅稳重的绅士。

他以为他的长官在过去的三年间升职卸任。

他本以为。

 

15

他一定是在电脑前睡着了，要不然，他就是因为过大的冲击，而陷入了思绪的停滞中。这是瓦肯人在面对过于强烈的情感时会启动的自我防御机制。当他意识再次逐渐浮动时，他意识到自己正被什么人搂在怀里。

那个人的声音很好听，至少在没有故意聒噪个不停，而是有耐心，有分寸，想让自己听起来值得依靠的时候，他的声音是可以极轻，却又极坚定的。

“好啦，Spock。”James Kirk耐心地讲道，“都已经过去了。”

Spock没有说话，他暂时还不知道该怎么回答他。

不过幸亏James Kirk是个对方不接话，他也能自言自语自娱自乐地说上个很久的男人。他开始心不在焉地胡扯起他们刚认识时的那点事来。Spock有一半在听，有一半在走着神，他在试图重新整理自己的思路。

他的情绪，连带着那些感情全因这个冲击性的消息飘荡在他的心灵空间内，杂然无序，急需安放。从这个角度而言，他应该尽快进行冥想，将所有的感情归位，同时在任何不恰当的，被情感操纵的念头冒出来之前，就直接塞回到它们该被埋葬的地方去——为四年前的死亡而悲痛，毫无疑问地不合逻辑。但偏偏当Kirk搂住他的时候，他感觉到了一阵不合逻辑地倦怠。

就好像他还不用急着重建他的整个心像空间，他可以先呆滞一会儿，可以先不知所措地看着那些复杂的情绪从他的面前悄无声息地掠过。

“我不就是怕你想起……啊算啦算啦，”Jim拍着他的肩膀，“我知道啦，你没有妈妈了。我知道。但刚巧，我也没有爸爸啦。烂锅配烂盖，这事还是我很有经验的……你干嘛露出那副表情来看我？这四年你忘掉的事可多了。我可以给你讲讲你对我公然激情窒息play的故事……什么？你不要？好吧，你可真挑剔，那我就给你讲讲你怎么冲冠一怒为红颜，为我暴打改造人？”

 

16

James Kirk，在他不想让自己很烦人的时候，也是可以很有魅力的。

Spock承认这一点。

但如果Kirk没有在第二天早晨用社交媒体发布Spock睡着了的图片动态，自己还特意裸（上）身出镜的话，他一定可以变得更有魅力。

 

17

“我百分之百确定，”Chekov举着叉子，郑重其事地跟他最好的朋友Hikaru Sulu喊道，“我百分之百确定，我们的舰长正在占我们大副的便宜……他在大副苏醒后的第一夜就爬上了他的床！！！这是什么，这是犯罪吗！我最敬佩的人居然会这么犯罪！”

“你说得好像Spock是个稍不留意就会被人占了便宜的十四岁小鬼头。”Sulu冷静地同他说，“醒醒，Chekov，他今年二十八岁了。”

“Chekov。”Uhura则在忙着将自己不喜欢吃的花菜拨到盘子一边，“如果你真的很介意这个，我建议你不要回头看。”

什么？什么？这个世界上有什么话比“快回头看看你身后发生了什么超刺激超有趣超不得了”还能吸引狗狗注意力的吗？那一定就是“千万不要回头看不然你会悔恨终生哦天哪，天哪，我的天……不要看！”

所以Chekov很乖很乖地飞速扭过了头。

他发现他最最尊敬的Spock先生正神色如常地坐在自己位子上喝着牛奶，而他最最崇拜的舰长先生正坐在他对面的位子上，一面叼着腊肠片，一面缓缓抚摸着Spock先生的手手。

Spock先生的手手！！！！！！！

 

18

“Spock先生……”

“嗯，怎么了，Chekov先生。”

“那个，就是就是……那个……”

“……？请讲。”

“其实您在失忆前，经常会夸我做的不错的。所以您可不可以今天也，略微，夸我一下。”

Spock停了下来，他若有所思地凝视了他几秒，那锐利的视线让Chekov情不自禁就往后退了一步。

他又退了一步，他就要承认自己撒谎了。

“做得不错，Chekov先生。”但是，Spock却在那之前开口说，他的语调平稳，有力，甚至没有纠缠“不错是一个并不精准的形容词”。说完后，他径直转过了身，将PADD放在桌上，云淡风轻地离开了实验室。

徒留Chekov一个人在“呜呜Spock先生夸奖我了Spock先生”和“我骗了Spock先生，我跟舰长一样欺骗了Spock先生”的惊喜和恐惧间不停徘徊。

 

19

Spock觉得很费解，为什么在那之后，越来越多的科学部部员会跑来告诉Spock说，他有一个喜欢夸奖别人的习惯，并请求Spock能够夸夸自己。他很费解，因为他确定他没有，但他还是决定对这些微不足道的请求给予满足。同样地，舰桥组的高级官员也开始向他提出一些奇怪的请求，譬如，他刚同意给Sulu的女儿签一个“祝你学业顺利，Spock”的字条，Scott就过来邀请他去一起欣赏他那堆不会繁育的Tribble珍选。顺便一提，他很喜欢Scott的tribble，虽然当他若有所思地抚摸它们的时候，他身边的人全都古怪地哄笑起来。

至于当他这么做的时候，坐在他身边无时无刻不笑得花枝乱颤的Jim就差掏出PADD拍照录屏留作纪念这个，Spock就当作自己没看见了。

 

20

那天下午，和过去的29天一样，虽然依旧想不起自己在失忆前到底和这艘星舰的人类是怎样的一种相处模式，但已经渐渐熟悉其中的工作节奏的Spock完成了科学部门的工作。在前往alpha班次前，他决定为自己泡上一杯热腾腾的瓦肯茶，给自己一点放松的空闲。他刚拉开科学部门口储存零食和饮料的小柜子，轮机部的Scott先生就用电脑提出了通话申请，他有点电脑系统上的小问题，想问问Spock的意见。Spock并没有对此感到困扰，因为泡茶只需要占据他不到2.3%的精力，他甚至不需要思考，他的肌肉就已经记住了这几个简单的动作。

但是，或许，他还是不该对泡茶这件事这么掉以轻心。毕竟如果他能够更重视一点这件事的话，他就不会面对眼下的这个难题。

——在停止通讯后，他发现自己正同时搅拌着两杯饮料。一杯是瓦肯清茶，另一杯则毫无疑问，是一杯浓郁的黑咖。

Spock觉得这不符合逻辑。他没有饮用咖啡的习惯，作为一个瓦肯人，他可以有力地控制自己的情绪状态，而不必饮用任何提神的饮料。他的肌肉不该记住泡咖啡的具体动作——毕竟那和泡茶相差甚用。可问题是这杯咖啡又确实是经由他手泡出，并且，从成色和气味上来看，他做得很熟练，至少在近期的重复次数上，不输清茶。

他不需要两杯饮料，他只需要一杯。并且他现在要去执勤，拿着一杯自己并不需要的饮料出现在舰桥上，是不符合逻辑的。

他看了看身边的部员，希望这些黑咖啡成瘾者能够站出来一位，领走这个麻烦。

可那些人类全都只是带着怪异的笑容，无声地盯着他。

“特雷西女士，”他喊了其中一位部员的名字，“您是否想要一杯咖啡？”

“哦，哦……”那个被叫到名字的女性部员吃惊地哦了一声，然后，心照不宣的笑容又回到了脸上，“或许下次吧，长官。下次您泡上一壶，大家会很乐意分享……您精选的咖啡豆珍藏。”

他们几个人又笑嘻嘻地互相打起了眼色。Spock不大明白，不过经由对方提醒，他确实意识到，科学部的饮料储存柜中，自己无意识使用的那袋咖啡豆确实少有人动用，这绝非部员用公款购买的公用咖啡豆。而这又让Spock愈发迷惘。距离alpha班次的时间还有2.34分钟，如果再不动身，他会迟到。

这就是他带着两杯饮料出现在舰桥的全部原因，而在他思考要如何处理手上的咖啡时，他又发现，自己正对着自己的舰长。将它塞到Jim手里的动作是如此地顺手，以至于他根本不需要多想，就已经这么做了。

在他调试工作台上的旋钮时，他清晰听到自己身后传来舰长和医生咬耳朵的声音，“他又给我泡了咖啡。Bones，你说他是不是想起来了，现在已经到30天了，他应该想起来了。Bones Bones Bones……”

“你以为我名字是念咒吗这么念着就能念出个化验结果来？我哪知道——还有闭嘴，咱们两个离他这么近，瓦肯的耳朵听得见！”

我当然知道他能听见，”他的舰长神秘兮兮地回答，“我这不是假装说给你听，实际上在问他吗？”

于是，他身后的对话就渐渐成为了舰桥上司空见惯的“去你的你个小兔崽子”和“我警告你你是在袭击上司，啊哟，啊哟bones，打人别打脸，别打，我错了，Spock，Spock！救命！”的无意义杂音。Spock知道自己应该阻止他们，但他发现他并不想，事实上，他根本就控制不住嘴角翘起的幅度。

“我觉得他想起来了。”他的舰长一脸严肃地说。“我觉得他就是想起来了，他现在只是在骗我玩。我之前逗他了太多次，他决定要报复我。”

“报复是不合逻辑的，舰长。并且我恢复记忆与否事关工作，我不会在此事上与你嬉闹。”

“听到了没有，bones，他承认平时会和我嬉闹了。”Jim突然板起了脸，“但是，Spock，我没在和你说话，我正跟我的best friend forever讲悄悄话呢，走开走开，尖耳朵的妖精不要偷听。”

被叫做尖耳朵的妖精的Spock控制住自己耸耸肩膀的冲动，他的舰长不管什么时候，都幼稚得像个小孩子。但现在这话还没轮到他接，所以他和舰长不约而同地将期待的视线投给了他们共同的Best Friend Forever。被莫名其妙盯着不停的医生停顿了一会儿，终于，他操起了那熟悉的南方口音，“看屁看——你们两个今天又忘吃药啦？”

那个刹那，电光石火。

Spock想起来了。

 

0

Spock想起来了，真是可喜可贺，Pavel Chekov不能再千杯不醉的症结终于就此解决。

至于Chekov担心了好几天，Spock先生会不会因为自己骗了他，要到了他的夸奖而找他的麻烦，就是另外的故事了。

当然啦，Spock先生坚持要求他的舰长把那堆“自己失忆时做下的不当之举”的视频删掉，也同样是另外的故事。

至于这两个打了三年直男擦边的不要脸的臭男人，终于还是决定正式举行婚礼的故事，就是另外的另外的另外啦。

 

～Fin～


End file.
